


Nicknames

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, five things, olicity - Freeform, plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nicknames

For the better part of her life no one called Felicity Smoak by her real name. Not even teachers. It was always Fliss, Lyssie, Licity, Lis, Filly, occasionally Smoaky, and for a brief period of time in college she was Megs. Then of course there was Emily Wilkes Whitethroat the III, but that's a long story.

After she graduated and got her job at QC she was either Miss Smoak, and one of her coworkers she knew from high school brought back Smoaky. She didn't really mind, then she met Oliver Queen.

It was refreshing the way he said her name. It was with averts in fondness and he pronounced every syllable clearly and said it as often as he could. But he was still the only one who called her strictly Felicity. John had even dabbled in the Lis department once.

 

One

The first time it happened they were undercover. It was simple mission. It was rather textbook, pose as a couple at a charity event and Felicity will go to use the ladies room, but instead she'll sneak off into the office and pull the required information. Easy as hacking social media.

Her and Oliver were making the rounds, making sure their appearance was well known so they would have an alibi should they need it. They had just finished exchanging pleasantries with an old family friend of Oliver's when she saw their current person of interest. It was Gregor Daniels, human trafficking, theft, and murder were just a few black marks on his resume.   
"Mr. Queen, what brings you to Paris this time of year?" oh yeah, she forgot to mention, they were also in Paris because that was where the Gala was being held.   
"Oh you know how us CEOS love our secretaries. Thought we could get some time off from the prying eyes of Starling to visit the most romantic city on Earth. Isn't that right Lis?" he banded an arm around her waist protectively. She would be lying if she said her heart didn't skip a beat when he called her Lis.   
"Yeah," she managed several seconds later after Oliver dugs his fingers into her hip bone, snapping her out of her trance.   
"Well I wouldn't want to interrupt, pleasure meeting you," Gregor strode away and Felicity still found her heart pumping viscously, the spot on her waist where Oliver's hand rested on fire.

 

Two and a half

The second time it happened Felicity barely noticed, although she was half unconscious with a bullet in her shoulder.

It wasn't even Oliver's fault and she could still feel him blaming himself. They had been at a small corner store where she had been picking up food, and Oliver insisted he come.

Now she was in the back of an ambulance, paramedics rushing about in the small space, while Oliver was tightly gripping her hand like his life depended on it and begging her to stay with him.   
"Please, stay with me Lis, please," he begged, she could've sworn she could see him crying but she wasn't sure because her vision was going blurry and she was probably hallucinating.

She vaguely remembers Oliver tearing through the hospital with her and several nurses needing to restrain him to keep him from entering the emergency room. She vaguely remembers being pumped with anesthetic. But she clearly remembers waking up in a hospital with Oliver sitting next to the bed and gripping her feet tightly.   
"Oliver?" she croaked. He looked up and took in a sharp breath.   
"Oh thank god you're alive, baby," he whispered into her hair as he hugged her. Felicity couldn't blame the racing heart on the drugs pumping though her system.

 

Three

The third time it happened it Felicity had come into the lair late at night to find Oliver drunk off his ass. He was sitting on the medical table, an empty bottle of vodka next to him.   
"Filly!" he piped when he saw her.   
"Don't call me that," she wrinkled her nose in disgust. No one has called her Filly since she was nine.   
"Why not?" he complained. She had never seen Oliver drunk before and to say the whole thing was surreal was about right.   
"Because I don't like it."   
"Fine, how about Licity?" before she could have a chance to answer he spoke again, "No, that doesn't sound right. Lyssie? No. Oh! I got it, Lis!" he looked very proud of himself. She could help but let out a breathy chuckle because he has already called her Lis before. But Felicity still couldn't help but feel something in their relationship changed every time he referred to her as Lis. Or even baby that one time.

 

Four

By the fourth time it happened it was probably due to the fact that Oliver had three arrows protruding from his leg and couldn't quite enunciate his words due to pain.

A rogue League of Assassins member had showed up in Starling and began working as a gun-for-hire. Or a bow-and-arrow-for-hire as it were. Oliver had gone after him and ended up getting shot. Multiple times.

He was currently in the back of the van with Felicity getting ready to pull out the arrows, and Diggle intensely swerving though traffic in effort to get to the foundry before Oliver lost too much blood. It wasn't his most serious injury, but if you add in his broken ribs and bruised body it was pretty bad.

Felicity was just about remove an arrow and stitch the wounds when Oliver's hand landed on hers.   
"Licity, don't," he managed, "The shaking of the van could make it worse, leave it in."   
Felicity nodded, and if it wasn't for his injury she probably would have pointed out he called her Licity. But she didn't. She wished she did.

 

Five

By the fifth time is happened Felicity wasn't going to let it slide. There was no pressing reason for her not to. It was a normal night in the foundry. She was doing routinley maintenance checks and he was talking about a potential case she should look into, but she wasn't hearing anything because she was tuning him out.   
"Filly!" he barked, and she flinched. But not because of his tone, but because he called her Filly. Which she wasn't going to let slide, she just wanted to know why.   
"Did you just call me Filly?"   
"No," he said, "Maybe, yes. Is that bad?" he suddenly seemed very wary of himself.   
"No, it's fine. It was nice," she told him before he continued. Felicity couldn't help but smile when she felt about how the name rolled off his lips, and she would soon find out that Oliver stopped holding back the nicknames. 

Plus One

Oliver and Felicity were getting ready for a Queen Consolidated charity gala when it happened again. She was applying makeup and Oliver came up and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her neck.   
"Can we skip this?" he whispered into her ear.   
"Oliver!" she admonished, turning in his arms to face him, "You're the CEO you can't exactly skip an event for your company."   
"Don't be such a party," he complained, "Smoaky," he added before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.   
"Ugh," she groaned, "Jessica told you didn't she?"   
"Yep, perks of having your girlfriends best friend as your new assistant has it perks," he grinned cheekily.   
" I suddenly regret my decision to head the new alternative energy division."   
"No you don't," he told her, "now hurry up Lis were going to be late."

Felicity smiled when he said Lis. She may have like it when they weren't dating, but now that they were it sounded all the more satisfying.


End file.
